1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward improvements in ultrasound catheters and more particularly toward an ultrasound catheter that includes a temperature monitoring system carried at least in part by the catheter for preventing the overheating of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging technology is used to improve the diagnosis and treatment of medical conditions. Presently available medical imaging technology includes a wide variety of ultrasound, X-ray, nuclear, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and other imaging systems.
For some medical imaging technologies, such as those involving intra-body probes (e.g., ultrasound imaging catheters, electrophysiology (EP) catheters, ablation catheters, etc.), particular attention is paid to thermal safety concerns arising from use of electrical devices within a patient's body. By way of example, intra-body ultrasound catheters typically include an ultrasound transducer which converts electrical voltage to sound waves. Used with higher power, such as that used with color Doppler imaging, and for a lengthy period of time, it is possible that the transducer, and hence, catheter tip, may heat up, and such heat may well be above a safe body temperature. While computer software can be used to regulate the amount of power put into the catheter, a software malfunction could result in too much power being delivered. It is, therefore, desirable to have a safety cut-off mechanism or other control to avoid such a problem.
Actual temperature monitoring near the top or tip of the catheter is most desirable, with feedback to the computer, with an automatic warning or shut down based upon some upper pre-determined temperature limit. The safety standard set in the U.S. FDA guidelines is 43° C. although this may vary depending on the environment in which the catheter is being used.
Other problems with the prior art not described above can also be overcome using the teachings of the present invention, as would be readily apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.